Don't Forget
by StoryReader888
Summary: A Song Fic based off of the song, "Don't Forget" by Demi Levato


**Did you Forget?**

**[An AtobeXTezuka One Shot]**

_Did you forget,_

_That I was even Alive?_

_Did you forget,_

_Everything we ever had?_

Keigo Atobe stared out his bedroom window, his eyes distant. His body was there, but his mind was not.

He had a secret that not even his best friend, Kabaji, knew about. A secret that haunted his thoughts, his dreams, every aspect of his life. It had for awhile now. Keigo Atobe had fallen in love, and never managed to pull back out. The person he loved wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't love him.

He had history with his love. He used to date him and had, in fact, became his boyfriend. But that's long since forgotten. Atleast, by his love it has been. Keigo was not used to feeling weak and vulnerable, as he was now. Usually, he's the one in control of everything. This time, however, he had control over nothing. Not even his own feelings. It's the worst kind of feeling, he concluded.

His mind kept wandering back a year and a half ago, when he was happier than he even knew possible. The day his love confessed and became a couple. That was the best day of his life, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Keigo remembered every detail, every touch, every sound. He remembered it all.

_Did you forget,_

_About me?_

_Did you regret,_

_Ever standing by my side?_

Maybe their relationship was wrong. Maybe it was disgusting, as most people believed. He knew that. He knew what it'd do this his reputation if anyone found out. But he didn't care. None of it mattered. There's only one thing he wanted, one thing that would make him happy again and that was Tezuka; He wanted Tezuka back. And, as everyone knows, what Keigo Atobe wants, he gets.

A smirk grazed the rich boy's lips as he stood up and left his mansion. He ignored the calls of the butlers and the maids as he threw open the thick wood doors and waltzed out into the cool night air.

He didn't take his limo or a bus. Instead, he decided to walk, growing more and more anxious with every step he took.

He had his doubts, of course. How would Tezuka react to Atobe showing up on his door step in the middle of the night with no just reason? Would he spit in his face and call him pathetic? Slam the door in his face after telling him that what they had wasn't real?

He bit his lip and clenched his fists. Atobe would demand an answer for Tezuka's actions. He'd demand to know why Tezuka ended it so suddenly, and acted as if it had never happened. He wouldn't leave until he got his answer or explanation or whatever excuse Tezuka may have for him

_Did you forget,_

_We were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left,_

_To Forget,_

_About Us._

Gathering up all the strength and anger, pain and sorrow he could muster, he held his hand up high and knocked on the door.

His mother answered the door with a kind smile moments later, opening it wider so that he could slide in and telling him that Tezuka was up in his room.

Atobe thanked the room and climbed the stairs, one step at a time. Never in his entire life had he felt so nervous, so afraid of something so simple. But, was it really so simple? Was it really simple to face someone who has forgotten you? The one person you love the most, that refuses to aknowledge you?

Standing infront of the door, he took a few shaky breaths before lifting his shaking hand to the doorknob, wrapping his pale fingers around it and pushing the door open. There, in all his glory, sat Tezuka at his desk, working on what Atobe could guess to be homework. The brown haired male's face was emotionless, as it usually was. Atobe remembered those deep brown eyes that used to look at him with such love and adoration. Was it really just a trick? A lie?

_But somewhere we went wrong._

_We were once so strong._

_Our love is like a song._

_You can't forget it._

Tezuka, after having finally noticed the purple haired males prescence, turned around, his emotionless face never changing. "Did you need something?" His words were so cold, they made Atobe flinch. He used to speak Keigo's name with such a soft, loving voice. What happened to that?, he wondered.

Tezuka's gaze hardened as the purple haired male stared him down. Shaking his head, Atobe stepped fully into the room, closing and locking the door. He planned to get to the bottom of this. No matter how long it took. No matter what he had to do.

_So now I guess,_

_This is where we stand._

_Did you forget,_

_Ever holding my hand?_

"You shouldn't be here, Atobe." Tezuka told him, his deep husky voice as cold as winter. The brown haired male turned back around. They were back to last names? This angered Atobe. He remembered clearly when Tezuka would say his first name with affection laced letters. He wanted that back, more than anything. He wanted his Tezuka back.

He walked forward, standing behind to stoic male and wrapping his arms around his shoulders while his head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Tezuka." he breathed, loving the way his name tasted on his tongue. Atobe could feel Tezuka's body tense up, making a smirk dance onto the purple haired boys lips. He'd make Tezuka remember the times the two shared. He'd bring back the warmth and happiness, and melt away the ice once and for all. He'd make Tezuka his again.

_Please Don't forget._

_We had it all._

_We were just about to fall,_

_Even more in love,_

_Than we were before._

_I won't forget._

_About us._

Atobe moved so that he stood infront of Tezuka, his hands holding his shoulders firmly so that he couldn't move. Tezuka tried to struggle as Atobe left butterfly kisses up and down his neck. He hated to admit it, but Tezuka was enjoying this. He loved having Atobe close. Tezuka watched as the wall he built around his feelings for Atobe started to disappear, piece by piece. Every kiss, every touch, every word made another piece of the wall crumble away.

Only Keigo Atobe could make Tezuka feel so weak. One he could break apart his cold exterior. And he did it so easily, it left Tezuka breathless.

_And at last,_

_All the pictures have been burned._

_And all the past,_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned._

_I won't forget._

_Please don't forget._

_About us._

Atobe bit down on Tezuka's neck, causing the brown haired male to let out a grunt of approval, while his hand wandered up Tezuka's T-shirt.

"Atobe." Tezuka called breathlessly, his voice strained after trying to hide the pleasure and joy he felt from Atobe's touch.

"Say my first name," Atobe whispered in his ear as his hand ran over the boys chest and stomach, "Just like you used to."

Tezuka didn't plan to give in so easily. He was never one to give up without a fight, and Atobe knew this. What the brown haired male didn't know was that Keigo Atobe was more than willing to fight, and he _would_ win.

"Kunimitsu." Atobe breathed, pulling the white T-shirt from the boys body before trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, licking his way back up. Atobe had the resolve to break through his barrier and show him how much he loved and needed him. He moved back to his neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Despite himself, Tezuka let out a moan.

He couldn't take it anymore. Tezuka could no longer hide his feelings from his purple haired companion. He needed him, and he wanted him.

_Somewhere we went wrong._

_We were once so strong._

_Our love is like a song._

_You can't forget it._

_At All._

"Keigo." Tezuka's voice was filled with every ounce of love he felt for Atobe, whose eyes went wide as his love spoke, "Aishiteru." Pulling back, Atobe stared in shock at the boy who had just confessed to him. Was it true? Or just another trick? Another lie?

Sensing his doubt, Tezuka pushed the male off of him and stood up, letting go of his wall and letting Keigo's warmth melt the ice around his heart. Pressing his lips to the shocked boy's. He let Keigo feel the love and affection he's always hardbored for him. Atobe realized, at that moment, that Tezuka's heart had always belonged to him.

Smiling, Atobe kissed back, letting his own love show through as he pushed the brown haired boy back onto his bed. Atobe leaned over his love, whispering the words that made Tezuka's heart leap, "Aishiteru, Kunimitsu." before claiming his lips as his own.

Pulling away and smiling the first genuine smile in over a year, he leaned down and whispered the words in Tezuka's ear that he would _**never**_forget.

_"Don't forget..."_


End file.
